De Bedreiging
by xxMarith
Summary: Nederlandse vertaling van OperationBlackSheep's The Menace. Waarin Tony heel, heel hard probeert om Loki niet wakker te maken, en een onvoorziene hindernis dat plan volledig laat falen. Rated voor vloeken en fluff. FrostIron!


**De Bedreiging**

**door OperationBlackSheep**

**OperationBlackSheep: Hey, guys! Ik had echt wat FrostIron fluff nodig, en ik had een heleboel werk te doen, dus in plaats daarvan heb ik dit geschreven! *grijnst* Het zou kunnen dat ik dit verander in een serie drabbles, omdat drabbles cool zijn, maar in de tussentijd is het een one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: niets is van mij.**

**Waarschuwingen: Vloeken. Fluff.**

**xxMarith: Hi there! Nog even voor de duidelijkheid, dit is een vertaling van een one-shot van OperationBlackSheep. Niet van mij dus. De oorspronkelijke titel is The Menace.**

* * *

Tony gleed voorzichtig uit bed. Voorzichtig. Als in, millimeter voor millimeter. Als in, hij haalde zelfs geen _adem_ tot hij het tapijt onder zijn voeten voelde.

Naast hem lag Loki voor de verandering een keer te slapen. Zijn lichaam was opgekruld tot een kleine C-vorm, zo strak dat Tony de knobbels van zijn ruggengraat kon tellen. Zijn ademhaling was langzaam en gelijkmatig, niet gejaagd door nachtmerries of herinneringen. Hij was rustig. Vredig.

Dus natuurlijk moest Tony plassen.

Loki's verhoogde zintuigen zorgden ervoor dat het bijna onmogelijk was om zijn slaappartner niet wakker te maken als hij midden in de nacht opstond. Hij had genoeg botte woorden over zich heen gekregen in het verleden (plus af en toe een kussen naar zijn gezicht) en hij was niet van plan om dat vannacht weer te laten gebeuren.

Daarom, voorzichtig.

Tony onderdrukte zijn overwinningskreet toen hij de laatste paar centimeters naar de vloer gleed zonder een piep van het bed. Vlug liep hij naar de badkamer, terwijl hij zo goed als hij kon elke krakende vloerplank ontweek. Een voet kwam verkeerd terecht, en hij bleef één kwellend moment stokstijf staan, maar Loki's volgende ademtocht was net zo rustig als die daarvoor. Opluchting verlichtte de spanning in zijn schouders, en Tony liep op zijn tenen verder.

* * *

Opgekruld onder de dekens, verborg Loki zijn glimlach. In de zeldzame momenten waarop hij niet onbezonnen of brutaal was, had Tony een neiging om ongelooflijk lief te zijn. Natuurlijk kwamen deze uitbarstingen alleen voor als niemand toekeek.

De deur naar de badkamer sloot met een _klik_ en Loki hoorde Tony vloeken aan de andere kant.

Hij haalde diep adem en schoof een paar centimeter naar Tony's kant van het bed, waar het warm was. Hij genoot altijd van deze tijd 's nachts. De rust. De stilte.

Tony schreeuwde.

Er was nog geen seconde voorbij gegaan toen Loki naar binnen stormde, een mes in de ene hand en een gloeiende vuurbal in de andere. Zijn ogen schoten heen en weer, op zoek naar een vijand.

'Kijk uit!' riep Tony. Hij zat ineengedoken met grote ogen op de wastafel. 'Hij loopt naar je voet!'

'Wat-?' Loki keek naar de vloer en hij stopte. Het mes en het vuur verdwenen. 'Wat is dat?'

'Het is een harige spin, verdomme en hij zit recht naast je voet, dus _dood dat rotbeest!_'

Loki staarde hem aan en vroeg zich af of hij soms in een bizarre droom terecht was gekomen. Starks uitdrukking van doodsangst was bijna dramatisch. Hij had zijn knieën opgetrokken en kroop zo ver weg van de vloer als hij maar kon. 'Is dit een Midgardiaanse gewoonte? Bang zijn voor kleine wezens?'

'Klein? _Klein?_' Tony's stem schoot naar een onnatuurlijke hoogte. 'Heb je dat ding wel _gezien_? Hij probeerde me twee seconden geleden nog op te eten! Hij weet dat ik mijn pak niet aan heb en dat ik kwetsbaar ben en- _shit, hij komt mijn kant op, maak hem dood, maak hem dood, maak hem dood_-'

'… Ik zie het.' Na een laatste sceptische blik op Stark geworpen te hebben, knipte Loki met zijn vingers naar het minuscule diertje. Met een vlammetje en een _pop_ verscheen er een veeg as op de plaats waar de spin had gezeten.

Tony kwam langzaam overeind. 'Argh, ik haat die dingen. Met die ogen en die kaken en-' Hij trok een gezicht en huiverde toen hij de grond raakte. Hij liep behoedzaam om de schroeiplek heen.

'Ja,' beaamde Loki droogjes. 'Erg angstaanjagend.'

Tony's blik verplaatste zich naar Loki's gezicht, en hij was verstandig genoeg om even verlegen te kijken voordat hij grijnsde en zijn schouders ophaalde. 'Nou ja, weet je, jij bent nu mijn redder.' Hij hield zijn hoofd scheef, diezelfde brutale glimlach op zijn gezicht.

Loki schudde zijn hoofd, maar gaf hem de kus. Tony maakte een tevreden brommend geluidje en legde een hand in Loki's nek.

Plotseling trok Tony zich met een frons terug. 'Hé. Ik heb je wakker gemaakt.'

Loki knikte en voelde zich bijna schuldig toen Tony vaag gebroken keek. 'Zit er niet mee.' Tony deed zijn mond open, maar Loki maande hem tot stilte. 'Er is altijd nog tijd voor slaap.'

'Misschien,' pruilde Tony terwijl Loki hem weer naar de slaapkamer leidde. Zodra ze weer onder de dekens lagen en Loki's hoofd op zijn schouder rustte, vroeg hij: 'Je sliep totdat ik… schreeuwde, toch?'

Loki glimlachte, zijn ogen reeds gesloten. 'Natuurlijk.'

* * *

**OperationBlackSheep: **

**En, wat vinden jullie ervan? Meer? Of moet ik het houden bij Dominoes? **

**Cheers,**

**BlackSheep**


End file.
